Renunciar o seguir Esa es la cuestión
by roxyd-Everdeen
Summary: Otro punto de vista de la vuelta de katniss y Peeta luego de ganar los juegos del hambre, y todo lo que pasa después.
1. Renunciar o seguirEsa es la cuestión

Buenas aquí os traigo una nueva historia, se sitúa después de los Juegos del hambre y antes/durante de La chica en llamas. Los personajes pertenecen enteramente a Suzanne Collins y todo lo que se nombre sobre personajes y referente a la idea de los libros. Bueno espero que os guste.

* * *

**Renunciar o seguir... .Esa es la cuestión**

Noto las gotas de lluvia rozar mi cara. Las siento en mis parpados, frías, impasibles, pasando por allí donde mis lagrimas deberían estar bajando. Me encuentro en el bosque, mi refugio dentro de este mundo falso e hiriente donde un gobierno encuentra la diversión a costa del sufrimiento ajeno.

Había salido a cazar, sola, sin Gale como la mayoría de veces desde que el entro a trabajar en la mina donde su padre y el mio perdieron la vida. Resulta gracioso, casi cómico verme así tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, mi cabeza medio hundida en un charco, mis extremidades extendidas como si de una estrella se tratase, el carcaj de flechas a unos tres metros de mi y en mi mano derecha sostengo el arco de mi padre. No se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevo aquí tendida pero mas de dos horas seguro, el sol hacia rato que se había marchado y ahora me arropaba una oscuridad tenue.

Debería volver mi madre y Prim se estarán preguntando donde ando, pero realmente no encuentro las fuerzas para moverme. Seguramente Haymitch y Peeta estarán ya en mi casa como bien me a referido mi madre esta mañana.

_-He invitado a cenar a Haymitch y Peeta esta noche.-Comenta mi madre cuando me levanto a dejar mi taza vacía de chocolate en la pica. La taza se me escurre y golpea con fuerza dando paso a un silencio cortante._

_-Ah... .-Es lo único que sale de mis labios para romper el silencio. Sigo mirando la taza tumbada en la pica, dándole la espalda a mi madre y a Prim. Otro silencio, mi madre espera a que continúe pero no lo haré._

_-Eso es lo único que piensas decir? Ah?.- Pregunta finalmente mi madre.- No hablas mas que monosílabos Katniss, llevas dos meses en casa y no te he visto interesarte por nada ni nadie.- Escucho su voz temblar con desesperación.-Se que lo pasado en los juegos es muy difícil de superar, pero no puedes encerrarte en ti misma porque sera imposible ayudarte a salir de ese agujero. Lo entiendes verdad?._

_Noto su mirada quemándome la espalda, suspiro, se como se siente mi madre. Desde que volví del infierno de los juegos no levanto cabeza, no duermo por culpa de las pesadillas, no como si no es que me ponen un plato delante y me obligan a comer, me dedico a mirar al horizonte y estar ausente, parezco un zombie y lo se, el problema es que no quiero hablar, solo quiero olvidar y que me dejen en paz. No e visto a Peeta ni a Haymitch, prácticamente no e visto a Gale, solo cuatro veces desde que volví de la arena y la primera ni siquiera le hablé, cazamos si, pero en el mas absoluto de los silencios. Se que quería hablarme, lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que me los encontraba mirándome, pero no hablo y respeto mi silencio. Después de todo el volver a cazar juntos ya era algo de lo que no esperábamos volver hacer desde que me ofrecí voluntaria en los juegos._

_-Lo sé mama.- respondí en apenas un susurro.- voy a cazar.- y salí de la cocina, cogí la cazadora de mi padre y salí a la calle._

Y desde entonces estoy aquí en el suelo, intentando encontrarme a mi misma en el pozo profundo en el que se a convertido mi vida.

No se en que momento cerré los ojos y me quede dormida, solo recuerdo estar pensando en Rue antes de solo oscuridad...

[…]

Me despierta el canto de un sinsajo, el sol esta fuera puedo sentirlo arder en mis parpados.

Se que es hora de volver mi madre y Prim deben estar desesperadas y también habré preocupado a Haymitch y Peeta.

Aspiro el aire y me sobrecoge el olor a tierra mojada. Mi cabeza ya no se encuentra en el charco, pero tengo el cabello húmedo igual que mi ropa. Abro los ojos con lentitud hasta que se acostumbran a la luz y me incorporo quedándome sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Tengo hambre y sed, abro la boza y cojo una gran bocanada de aire y gruño. La garganta me arde posiblemente debido a dormir mojada con el frío de la noche. Me levanto del suelo notando el leve dolor en mis extremidades frías y tiesas. Me estiro, recojo el carcaj y me acerco al lago para beber algo de agua. Veo mi reflejo en la superficie cristalina y me doy lastima a mi misma. Estoy sucia con el pelo mojado y lleno de barro y la presencia de hojas por todo mi cuerpo me hace parecer ridícula.

Me las retiro y me lavo la cara con le agua fría, luego los brazos y finalmente acabo quitándome la ropa y lanzándome de golpe al agua. Me froto con fuerza a pesar de los pinchazos agudos que siento por todo mi cuerpo. El agua esta helada como es normal teniendo en cuenta que pronto llegara el invierno. Salgo tiritando y me pongo la camiseta y los pantalones que parece ser lo mas seco que tengo. La chaqueta desisto, esta demasiado sucia. Lo cojo todo y me dirijo a la alambrada.

[…]

Siento la mirada de mis vecinos sobre mi, pero no le presto atención a nadie, voy con la mirada perdida hasta llegar al valle de los Vencedores.

Me dirijo a mi casa y cuando llego a la puerta noto una corriente pasar por todo mi espalda, un escalofrío me recorre. Me giro y allí estaba, mirándome con sus ojos azules a través de la ventana de su habitación, con la mirada desesperada, reflejándose en ella el alivio al verme supongo. Pero también puedo ver en ellos desilusión, dolor y resignación. No había nada mas que decir, había llegado el fin, hacia dos meses ya que no me lo encontraba. Estaba aprendiendo como vivir sin la ayuda de nadie, sin la ayuda de el... Sentí tanta confusión al verlo tan frió allí, que fue entonces cuando comprendí que el no era para mi. No merecía a Peeta, ni su amor y entonces entre en casa, rompiendo el contacto hipnótico de sus ojos.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es a Buttercup. Se encuentra al pie de la escalera y me mira con hostilidad, como siempre. De repente siento un mareo y es como si todo el peso que llevaba encima me fulminase como un rayo. Veo asomarse a mi hermana desde arriba de la escalera y a mi madre salir de la cocina para dirigirse hacia mi persona. La veo mover sus labios, pero el sonido de su voz no llega hasta mis oídos. Comienzo a ver borroso, mientras veo la sombra de mi madre acercarse me y luego todo se vuelve oscuridad.

[...]

Sin apenas conciencia siento algo frío en mi frente. Todo mi cuerpo parece arder y al mismo tiempo siento un frío que me estremece. Escucho una voz, la de mi madre creo, pero es tan lejana que apenas puedo oírla.

-Prim, trae mas agua fresca que le esta subiendo la fiebre.-Oigo pasos que se alejan y abro los ojos para ver lo que me rodea.

No veo nada apenas, todo es tan borroso y iridiscente. Me encuentro en una cama y la mano que sujeta la mía es de mi madre, lo se por el tacto suave y el anillo que rodea su dedo corazón. Se que se lo puso ahí después de que muriera mi padre, la depresión de su falta le hizo perder unos buenos quilos, los cuales no había recuperado, y tuvo que cambiarse el anillo de dedo por que se le escurría.

De repente creo ver dos ojos, los de ella, me aprieta la mano y escucho:

-Duérmete mi vida, pronto te sentirás mejor.- Es apenas un susurro pero le hago caso y vuelvo a mi oscuridad.

[…]

Todo es verde... Es lo único que veo a mi alrededor, plantas y mas plantas. Estoy corriendo. ¿Huyo?

No creo. Busco algo mas bien, o a alguien para ser mas exactos.

Siento que me falta el aire mientras hojas y ramas arañan mis brazos y piernas. ¿A quien busco?. ¿A Gale?, puede ser, al menos no se me ocurre a nadie mas que pueda buscar en el bosque. Entonces pienso en Peeta y un escalofrío me recorre. ¿Le busco a él? Por que no puedo acordarme a cual de los dos busco?.

Un sinsajo canta la melodía de Rue y comienzo a preocuparme por ella. ¿Es a ella a quien debo salvar? Por que tenia que encontrarlos? Tres era demasiado para ella sola, no creo que lo lograse a tiempo. Me ahogo y escucho a Prim llamándome. ¿Prim? ¿Donde estas? Grito y lo único que logro es que un montón de voces me atormenten: mi madre, Prim, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch...

¿Haymitch? Que hace el en el bosque?. ¿Donde estáis?.-Chillo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Esta loca, definitivamente esta rematadamente loca.- Oigo la voz de Haymitch.

-No esta loca, es por la fiebre.- ¿Ese es Peeta?

-Tienes que calmarte, Catnip.- Ese es Gale, ¿Calmarme? ¿De que hablan? Si solo pudiera alcanzarlos, pero no los veo entre tanto verde.

-¿Podéis iros?.- Pregunta mi madre. ¿Irse? ¿A donde? ¿Porque me dejan sola? Muevo mi mano hacia delante impulsivamente mientras chillo a pleno pulmón que no me dejen ahí.

Algo pequeño atrapa mi mano y me la sostiene.

-Yo no me voy Katniss.- Dice mi hermana.- No pienso soltarte.

Y me vuelvo a derrumbar.

[…]

Vuelvo a sentir algo frío en mi frente. Noto como me la enfría durante un momento para luego sentirla ardiendo de nuevo. Rápidamente mi frente vuelve a estar desnuda, escucho el ruido de agua cerca y de nuevo algo fresco toca mi frente.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con dos mares azules.

-Peeta... .- Susurro con la voz ronca.

-Sh... .- Le oigo susurrar.- Tranquila solo es fiebre.- Y me acaricia con ternura la frente.

Me da vueltas la cabeza y busco a los demás en la habitación. El parece adivinar que busco y responde:

-No están, ha habido un derrumbamiento en las minas y tu madre y Prim están ayudando.- Me altero, ¿en las minas? Me temo lo peor.

-No Gale no estaba, no era su turno.- Me vuelve a cambiar el paño de la cabeza.- Pero a marchado para ayudar a sus compañeros y sus familias. Y Bueno Haymitch esta borracho, ya sabes.- Y una sonrisa cruza su cara.

Es extraño ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo, es como un sueño y la niebla que inunda mis ojos solo hace que todo parezca mas irreal.

-Es decir que te han dejado a ti con el muerto.- Hablo refiriéndome a mi misma devolviendo le la sonrisa.

-No.- Se ríe.- Les he dicho que ya me ocupaba yo de ti.-Otra vez intercambia los paños.

-¿Porque?.- Pregunto, y noto como se tensa de la sorpresa.- Si ya no me hablas, se supone que estas enfadado conmigo por haber fingido en la arena.

-Bueno, estas enferma eso merece una tregua, no?.- Bromea.- Y no estoy enfadado contigo, si no conmigo.- Le miro con confusión y el suelta un suspiro.- La culpa no fue tuya Katniss, tu solo pretendías mantenernos con vida y el problema fue que a mi dejo de importarme mi vida y solo quise que todo lo pasado en la cueva fuese real.

-Eso no es cierto.- Respondo con brusquedad.- No puedes echarte la culpa de todo Peeta. Yo deberia haberte avisado de alguna forma. Habértelo dicho al oído, pero me sentía tan a gusto contigo que solo seguí alimentando esa ilusión.- Sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza, pero tenia que sacarlo todo.- Peeta no puedes seguir enamorado de mi, yo solo puedo darte malos ratos y tormentos, ni siquiera deberíamos ser amigos, por que soy tan egoísta Peeta, que soy capaz de tenerte a mi lada a pesar del daño que te este causando. Soy una mala persona, Peeta. Dímelo, se que lo soy.

-No lo eres, las malas personas son las que hacen daño a conciencia, y tu a conciencia no serias capaz de herirme.

Lagrimas comienzan a surcar mis mejillas. Soy yo la que debería consolarlo a el y no al revés. El seca con sus dedos mis lagrimas.- No llores Katniss, eso si que no lo puedo soportar.- Toca mis labios y le veo fruncir el entrecejo.- Tienes mas fiebre.- Y se vuelve a por otro paño, pero yo le sujeto la mano con fuerza y le digo:

-Deja eso, ven a la cama.- susurro y mi voz suena ronca. La visión vuelve a ser iridiscente pero no pierdo de vista sus ojos azules.

-Katniss... .-La duda inunda su voz.- Estas delirando, tengo que bajarte esa fiebre.- Estiro de su mano hacia mi y repito.

-Ven a la cama y abrazame, te prometo que me pondré bien.- Le oigo suspirar pero finalmente le veo meterse en la cama. Cierro los ojos y lo ultimo que siento antes de entregarme a Morfeo, son los brazos de Peeta rodeándome.

[…]

Siento a Peeta presionarme la frente y murmura algo. Lo siento tensarse y mi respiración acelerarse. Pero solo quiero escuchar su voz, que me calma y me llena. Aprieto los ojos con fuerza y me imagino su rostro. Lo noto temblar detrás de mi y por una vez en mucho tiempo no me siento sola.

Le cuesta respirar y veo el reflejo de su inquietud en la su mano que tiembla en mi frente. Cambia de mano y siento un leve frescor. Suspiro de alivio un momento antes de notar que su mano desaparece y su cuerpo se despega del mio. Voy a protestar, pero inmediatamente un paño fresco toca mi frente y sus labios rozan la punta de mi nariz. Vuelvo a suspirar pero gruño tirando de su mano para hacerle volver a la cama. Le oigo reír suavemente.

-No Katniss, no me vas a chantajear de nuevo. La fiebre no te ha bajado a si que no pienso moverme de aquí

-¿Chantajearte de nuevo?.- Pregunto.-No recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa.

-Hombre, pues el "ven a la cama, te prometo que me pondré bien" lo parecía.-Me dice con voz divertida. Yo bufo y sacudo la cabeza, pero Peeta me la sujeta por la nuca.- ¿Puedes estarte quieta? O me vas a obligar a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Y cuales son si se puede saber?.-Digo irónicamente.- Me vas a atar la cabe... .- Sus labios rozan los míos, siento su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras su mano masagea suavemente mi nuca.

El beso dura poco para mi gusto y el se separa unos centímetros de mi y susurra:

-Y bien?.- Noto su aliento sobre mis labios, y mi corazón me va tan rápido que creo que me va a salir volando.

-Tengo sed.- Es lo único que sale de mis labios, me refiero a sed de sus besos, que quiero otro pero Peeta ya se a alejado y me acerca un vaso a la boca.

Yo empiezo a cobrar sentido de lo que acabo de decir y agradezco que Peeta no haya entendido mi doble sentido. Bebo con desesperación y es entonces cuando me percato de lo seca que se encuentra mi garganta. Peeta me retira el vaso y cambia el paño de mi frente.

-Duérmete.-Le oigo decir.-Necesitas descansar.

-Tu también.- le espeto. Le veo negar con la cabeza.

-Ya dormiré cuando tu estés bien, anda duérmete ya.

-Bueno pues bésame.

Se sorprende tanto o mas que yo, ¿He dicho eso? Debo estar perdiendo la chaveta. El ríe.

-Definitivamente estas delirando, y mucho.- Me dice con una sonrisa.- Duérmete antes de que digas mas tonterías.-Su voz suena apenas un susurro y entonces me arropa hasta el .-Suspiro y cierro los ojos. De pronto sus labios presiona los míos en un beso corto pero dulce. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara y solo puedo pensar en que Peeta es un ángel.

Mi ángel.

[…]

"**Cuando tu mente dice _renuncia_, la esperanza susurra _un intento mas"._**


	2. No pienso dejarle el camino libre a Gale

**Buenas gente, aquí os traigo otro nuevo capitulo, el segundo de este fic. Primero que nada gracias por los reviews, me a encantado que os haya gustado. Y bueno contestando a las preguntas de Cuba03 y a bren-nuit, no es un one shoot. Será fic más bien largo si me acompaña la imaginación.**

**Bueno en el primer capítulo no explique mucho detalles, ya que soy nueva y bueno no se realmente que explicar, y tampoco creí que nadie me escribiera un review, pero yo agradecida. Me encanta que os guste la historia y me dais ánimos así que por aquí seguiré. :)**

**Volviendo al fic, por una parte no quiero coger mucha cosa del original, por que para eso ya nos leemos el libro de Suzanne, pero si coincide alguna escena será solo porque creo que es demasiado perfecta para cambiarla, por lo demás todo nuevo.**

**Y para acabar si tenéis cualquier sugerencia por pequeña que sea, decírmela por review que intentare introducirla en la historia. En fin, os dejo que disfrutéis con la ella.**

* * *

**No pienso dejarle el camino libre a Gale**

El sol en mi cara me despierta, aspiro con fuerza y aún puedo sentirlo... .El olor de Peeta.

Palmeo la cama a tientas buscándolo pero solo encuentro sabanas, entonces abro los ojos y veo mi habitación de la casa de los vencedores, pero... Ni rastro de Peeta.

Me incorporo y salgo al pasillo, bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a mi madre barriendo.

-Buenos días.-digo con la voz ronca. Mi madre alza la vista y deja la escoba.

-¿Ya te as despertado? No veas si as dormido.-me da un beso en la frente.- Hace por lo menos cinco horas que te a bajado la fiebre.- Y yo supongo que es ahí cuando Peeta se marcho. Mi madre se dirige a la cocina.- Bueno tendrás hambre, ¿no? Por que no te sientas mientras te preparo algo.

Yo le hago caso y me siento en la mesa de la cocina. Mi madre tararea mientras me fríe algo de panceta y yo me desperezo de mi sueño, el olor me hace gruñir el estomago. Finalmente un plato de panceta con un huevo frito y un zumo de naranja me esperan delante de mis ojos. La boca se me hace agua y empiezo a comer con ganas.

-Bueno me voy a barrer arriba, estamos haciendo limpieza. La lluvia pasada a embarrado los cristales y a traído polvo.- Comenta mi madre.

-Ahora os ayudo.-respondo con la boca llena.

-No, tu descansa.

-Mama estoy bien.-trago lo que tenia en la boca, y procuro no meterme nada mas antes de hablar.- Puedo ayudar de verdad, yo limpio los cristales que a ti te duele la espalda, ¿vale?.- Mi madre hace un gesto de rendición y contesta:

-Esta bien, pero cometerlo todo, y luego date un baño.- Y entonces sale de la cocina murmurando un ''sera cabezota, a quien habrá salido''.

Yo sonrío ante el comentario y pienso en que realmente me encuentro mucho mejor, la cabeza no me arde, ni me duele apenas, y el hambre va desapareciendo según engullo la comida. De repente una sensacion de paz que no se encontraba antes de enfermar, me sostiene.

Entonces entra Peeta con una bandeja de bollos de queso.

-Todavía están calientes, ¿quieres uno?.- Me dice con una sonrisa. Yo asiento, y aspiro el olor a del panecillo recién horneado.- ¿Como te encuentras?.- Me acerca un panecillo a la mano.

-Mucho mejor.-respondo.-Quería agradecerte que me hayas cuidad a noche, no tenias porque hacerlo.- Le miro a los ojos.

-No hay de que.- Se encoje de hombros y deja la bandeja encima de la mesa.-Tu hiciste lo mismo por mi en la arena así que es lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Eso lo hice porque me salvaste la vida con el pan hace años.- Miro el panecillo entre mis manos.

-Bueno tu me salvaste la vida en la arena ¿no? Así que se puede decir que no me debes nada.- Dice descuidadamente.- Además si te empeñas en devolverme todos los favores que te hago, nunca podrás parar.-Le miro con duda.-No pienso dejar de ayudarte Katniss.- Nuestro ojos conectan un instante y todo parece pararse. Entonces yo me levanto y le beso la mejilla.

-Bueno, gracias igualmente.- Le sonrío y me doy la vuelta para volver a sentarme. Se que le e sorprendido por lo abiertos que tiene los ojos.

-Come.-me dice en tono autoritario, y un deje de ternura.- Y no vayas descalza si no quieres enfermarte otra vez.- Y le oigo marcharse.

Es entonces cuando caigo en mi estado, estoy descalza solo con un camisón fino y mi pelo debe ser un desastre; solo con tocarlo puedo intuir la maraña de nudos que posee.

Suspiro y me acabo la comida, no sin antes comerme otro bollo. Recojo mis platos y voy a lavarlos.

-Dejalo, ya lo hago yo.-Esta vez es mi hermana Prim.-Te he llenado la bañera te hace falta un buen baño.-Dice risueña y me besa la mejilla, mientras coge el plato y el vaso de mis manos.

-Gracias enana.-Le digo cariñosamente. Le beso la coronilla y me dirijo a darme un baño.

Me desnudo y me meto en la bañera. El agua esta caliente, algo a lo que no me acabo de acostumbrar desde que nos mudamos, al igual que muchas otras cosas que habían cambiado desde entonces. Pero debo añadir que el agua caliente era una de esas que me gustaba que hubiese cambiado.

Mientras se me relajan los músculos, el olor a flores consigue hacerme flotar, o bueno al menos la sensacion es la que tengo.

Pongo la mente en blanco y dejo que mi cuerpo se calme; pienso en el bien que hace que podamos hablar Peeta y yo, que al menos no esta tan enfadado como yo creía...

Me interrumpe la puerta. Me hundo mas en la bañera para taparme y una voz me dice:

-Uy perdona.-Es mi madre, suspiro de alivio. ¿Alivio? ¿Quien creía que era, Peeta?Un leve sonrojo cubre mi cara, pero no producto de mi madre como ella cree, si no por mis pensamientos.-No te pongas así que te e visto desnuda muchas veces.

-¡Mamá!.- exclamo con vergüenza.- ¿Puedes salir por favor?.-La oigo bufar un ''adolescentes'', coge mi ropa, deja una toalla y sale cerrando la puerta.

Después de esto me apresuro a frotarme por todas partes y a salir de la bañera. Me seco y me pongo crema. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo: Maldición siempre olvido traerme la ropa al baño.

Me enrollo con la toalla y corro hacia mi habitación. Me visto con unos pantalones tejanos, y un jersey negro. Me calzo las botas y me desenredo el pelo. No me lo recojo, me lo dejo suelto para que se me seque, y me dirijo a limpiar las ventanas.

[…]

Llevo mas de una hora limpiando cristales y me arde la espalda y los brazos. Ahora estoy en uno de la entrada y a pesar de dolor el movimiento metódico parece calmarme.

-¿Te ayudo?.- Alguien susurra detrás de mi. Me sobresalto pero añado:

-Bueno si quieres... .-Es Gale, agarra un paño y mientras yo froto con agua el pasa el otro seco para secarlo.

-¿Que tal estas?.- Y se que refiere a cuando me puse enferma.- Vine a verte pero luego se derrumbo una galería en la mina y tuve que ir a ayudar.

-Yo estoy bien.-Contesto.- ¿Y los mineros?

-Bueno no hay muertes que lamentar, que eso ya es mucho, pero hay algunos huesos rotos. Además va a costar abrir la galería de nuevo, a si que no me podre pasar por allí en unos días, por eso estoy aquí.- Es entonces cuando cojo conciencia de en que día estamos. Es jueves y no domingo.

-¿Aquí para limpiar cristales?.-Le digo con burla.

-Bueno venia por si querías ir a cazar.-Dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mmm... preguntale a mi madre si no necesita mas ayuda.-Le digo.

-¿Preguntarme que? Se asoma esta por la ventana de arriba.- Hola hijo, no sabia que estabas aquí.- Le dice sonriendo.

-Hola, puede venirse Katniss a cazar?.-Le pregunta devolviéndole la sonrisa.-La traeré para cenar se lo prometo.- Yo añado.

-Ah y si se puede quedar a cenar mejor.

-Bueno, pero procura que no se meta en líos, ni se moje.-Dice mi madre.

-Mamá, se cuidarme sola.-Le espeto.

-Pues antes de ayer no lo parecía, jovencita.-Me saca la lengua y vuelve a meterse dentro.- ¡Pero acabad esa ventana primero!

Gale y yo acabamos la faena y nos dirigimos al bosque.

De camino por el pueblo nos encontramos a Peeta saliendo de la panadería y Gale le saluda para que nos vea. Yo me pongo nerviosa , no me gusta verlos juntos.

-Ey.-responde Peeta.- ¿Como van los mineros?

-Mejor.-añade Gale.- Gracias a la madre de Katniss y a Prim. Ahora íbamos a cazar un poco.- ¿De que iban? Ni que ahora fueran amigos..., Peeta me mira y veo como se esfuerza en fingir.

-Te veo mucho mejor.- Dice en tono neutral.-Pero no te esfuerces mucho aún estas débil.

-Descuida, ahí estaré yo para socorrerla.- Ahora es Gale el que responde por mi. Yo añado:

-Tranquilo Peeta no haré grandes esfuerzos.-Y luego mirando sus ojeras producto de cuidarme a mi la noche anterior, le recomiendo.- Se te ve cansado, deberías dormir-

Luego de eso nos marchamos a cazar.

[…]

_**& PEETA &**_

Los veo juntos y me comen los celos. ¿Es que lo que pasó anoche no significo nada? Vale ella deliraba, pero se sentía uno tan bien a su lado que todo lo demás parecía carecer de importancia. Se que no es mía, y ni siquiera su amigo como si lo es Gale, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos. Celos de él.

Me dirijo al Valle de los vencedores, con una bolsa llena de pan. La madre de Katniss me pidió un par así que una vez dejado el resto en mi casa, me dirijo a la de Katniss.

Me abre la puerta Prim.

-¡Peeta!.-exclama.-Pasa, pasa. ¿Mamá? ¡A llegado Peeta con el pan!.- Dice esto ultimo gritando por encima del hombro.

Escucho un ruido arriba y la señora Everdeen aparece al principio de la escalera.

-Buenas tardes.-Digo educadamente.

-Hola hijo.-Me sonríe.- Pasa a la cocina, tengo té hecho.-Paso y me siento donde Katniss estaba sentada esta mañana. Era su sitio por lo que había podido observar desde su casa. Ella siempre que podía se sentaba en esa esquina. La madre de ella me sirve una taza de té, y luego se sirve otra para Prim y ella.

-Vas a quedarte a cenar, ¿verdad?.-Me pregunta Prim. Yo simplemente me la quedo viendo sorprendido. Antes de que pueda decir nada salta su madre.

-Sabes a quien a invitado tu hermana, ¿no?.

-Si, por eso lo invito a él.- le dice Prim.- Va a estar Gale , y tu deber es estar aquí.-Esta vez se dirige a mi y yo cada vez entiendo menos. Ella frunce el ceño y añade.- Oh, vamos. ¿Es que le piensas dejar el camino libre a Gale?

-¡Prim! Deja de meterte en los asuntos de tu hermana.-Le riñe su madre.

-¿Porque? Yo también quiero opinar.- Contesta echándole azúcar a su taza.- Y en ese caso prefiero a Peeta.

La miro con incredulidad y sorpresa.

-¿Que pasa? No me veas así. Me caes bien y Gale lo quiero como un hermano, mi hermano y el de Katniss y por eso no lo veo como novio para ella. ¿Si me entiendes, no?.- Y me sonríe.- Pero a ti si; me gustas y te voy a ayudar.

-Prim, esas cosas no se dicen. Es tu hermana la que ha de elegir, no tu.-Ahora me mira a mi y añade.- Pero aunque no me pongo de parte de ninguno, quiero que sepas que me encantaría teneros a los dos de yernos, y que elija a quien elija mi hija siempre os podéis pasar a visitarme que yo ya os quiero como a unos hijos.-Me coge de la mano y me sonríe.- Gale lleva mucho tiempo con nosotras , pero te conozco Peeta y se que eres un buen chico.

-¿Entonces?-Interrumpe Prim.- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Hago una pausa, trago un sorbo de té y respondo.

-Vale, me quedo.-Después de todo no le voy a dejar el camino libre a Gale, ¿no?.-¿Ayudo en algo?

-Te agradecería si vas a buscar leña y enciendes la chimenea, empieza a refrescar.-Dice la señora Everdeen, yo asiento.-Tu Prim pon la mesa.

-La mesa del comedor ¿mami?.-La veo salir corriendo sin esperar la respuesta.

[…]

Ya había acontecido un par de horas desde que me decidí a quedarme a cenar con ''las Everdeen''.

Al rato pude observar que todo estaba muy preparado; demasiado para mi gusto quizás.

Luego de traer leña, la mesa grande del comedor estaba puesta, y para mi sorpresa había nueve cubiertos preparados. La señora Everdeen venia con un par de candelabros para la mesa.

-¿Vienen nueve personas a cenar?-le solté de golpe. Ella no me miro pero contestó.

-¿No te lo había dicho?.- le miro con interrogación.- Ah, nada que también nos acompañaran Haymitch, Effie, Portia y Cinna.-Dice despreocupadamente.- Por supuesto ya los conoces.

-¿Portia? ¿Effie?.-Pregunto.- ¿Y eso?.-Ella hace un gesto con la mano como restando le importancia y añade:

-Bueno verás ellos me llamaron hace una hora apenas, querían hablar con Katniss y contigo, entonces como te quedabas a cenar he pensado en invitarlos a todos a comer.-Me evita la mirada aún.- Perdona si te ha incomodado Peeta.

-No tranquila señora Everdeen.-Le digo restándole importancia yo también, no creo que lo hiciese a mala fe, es mas no me disgusta verles.- No me importa en absoluto, hace mucho que no los veo y me gustaría hablar con ellos. Mas bien lo decía por Katniss, es ella la que es reacia a estas cosas...

-Bah... por Katniss no te preocupes, que aunque se queje, en el fondo esta deseando hablar con ellos.- Ahora me coge de la mano y me mira con cara seria.- Y que sea la ultima vez que me llamas señora Everdeen, ¿entendido?

-S..si señora.- Contesto atropelladamente, ella me alza una ceja y una sonrisa asoma en sus ojos celestes.- Em quiero decir claro, nada de señora.- Ella estalla en risas y yo acabo uniéndome a ella. Su risa es tan parecida a la de Katniss... que enseguida me veo envuelto en pensamientos hacia la muchacha. Luego pienso que esta con Gale y intento borrarlos de mi mente.

-Es broma, tranquilo, pero tuteame mejor.-Dice entre risas todavía.- Señora no me gusta, me hace sentir muy mayor. Me llamo Vellorita, que significa Margarita.-Yo sonrío y ella pone los ojos en blanco, pero con una sonrisa en los sabios añade.-si hijo si, aquí todos tenemos nombres de la tampoco me gusta mi nombre,a si que llamame Vellori o llamame sin decirme el nombre.-Vuelve a estallar en risas mientras se aleja hacia la cocina, no sin antes añadir.- O siempre puedes llamarme mamá.-Me guiña un ojo y desaparece.

Mira que resulta desconcertante esta mujer, pero consigue alegrarme el día.

Después de esto fui a por unas galletas que hacia especialmente para Prim, le encantaban. Tenían un muñeco dibujado como las de Shrek, bueno de una película antigua que una vez mi padre me enseño cuando yo era pequeño.

Estaba dejándolas en la mesa de la cocina cuando apareció Katniss. Puede ver la sorpresa en sus ojos grises, pero rápidamente me sonrió en modo de saludo. Entonces su madre habló.

-Ah Katniss, ya estáis aquí. ¿Podéis ayudarnos un poco?, ya mismo llegan los demás.

-Los demás.-repite ella.- ¿Que demás?

-Pues he invitado a Haymitch, Effie, Portia y a Cinna.-Bien de mi se a olvidado pienso. Pero Katniss me mira a mi con una ceja alzada como lanzándome la pregunta, por suerte su madre contesta.-Oh por supuesto Peeta también esta invitado, pero la idea a sido de Prim.

Yo empiezo a retirarme hacia la puerta, temiendo la reacción de Katniss a todo esto, y sin mirar mucho a su ceño fruncido digo:

-Voy a llevarle una galleta a Prim.-Y Salgo por la puerta.

Cuando llego Prim esta contándole algo a Gale, haciendo que este se ria. Luego me ve y consigo ver una mueca pero me dice:

-Hombre Peeta, ¿te quedas a cenar tu también?.-Se que lo dice irónicamente en plan, yo si y tu no...

-Si, la verdad es que sí.-contesto con inocencia.-Prim me ha invitado.- Vi que chasqueaba la lengua y yo sonreí inocentemente. Que le den pensé, vamos a ver quien sabe jugar mejor a dar celos al otro.- Prim mira que te he traído.-Le digo a la pequeña, y me saco de detrás de la espalda una de sus galletas preferidas.

-¡Galletas!.-Ella se lanza a por ella.

-¿No me digas que aún te gustan las galletas con muñequitos?.-añade Gale con una sonrisa.-¿No decías que ya te habías vuelto mayor?.- La coge y empieza a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Eso no se vale!.-Dice mientras intenta librarse del abrazo de él. Se ríe y patalea a la vez.-Mira a mi hermana.-Añade Prim.

Katniss aparecía ahora por el marco de la puerta. Llevaba una de mis galletas y se estaba comiendo un brazo del muñeco. Gale y yo nos miramos y junto con Prim estallamos en risas.

Ella frunce el ceño y pregunta:

-¿Que pasa?

-Que dice Gale que soy muy grande para comer galletas con muñequito.-dice haciendo puchero.

Katniss mira su galleta, pone la misma cara que su hermana y dice con voz de niña pequeña:

-Nunca se es lo suficientemente grande para no comer galletas con muñequito.-Pone mirada de ofendida y muerde la cabeza de la galleta.-Ven Prim, que sabrán estos.- Prim se acerca a su hermana, le da la mano y nos saca la lengua. Luego ella y su hermana se van todo indignadas.

Gale y yo nos volvemos a mirar y no podemos aguantarnos la risa.

Sinceramente nunca me había reído con Gale y en los últimos quince minutos nos hemos reído como nunca antes.

Al rato llegan Effie, Portia y Cinna. Y como era de esperar Haymitch llega tarde, si es que piensa llegar...

Bueno nosotros matamos el tiempo mientras la madre de Katniss acababa la comida. Reímos de las tonterías que hacen Effie y Portia. Incluso Katniss, aunque parezca mentira. Aunque no hace bromas todos reímos con los comentarios que le hace a Effie:

-¿Bueno Effie y para cuando la boda con Haymitch? .-Ella se atraganta y todos nosotros estallamos en risas.

-¿De que demonios hablas?.-Dice ella roja como un tomate.

-¿A que no salís todavía?.-Pregunta Katniss con fingida inocencia.- Pensaba que venias por una noche loca de pasión, aunque a este paso creo que te espera en su casa.-Le guiña un ojo y todos volvemos a destornillarnos de la risa. Hay que reconocer que Katniss puede ser muy graciosa con sus comentarios irónicos. Todos parecen pensar lo mismo que yo, menos Effie que no sabe donde meterse.

-No se de que hablas Katniss.-Dice rápidamente.- Yo con ese energúmeno no saldría ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Vamos Effie reconoce que te mola.-Dice entre risas Katniss, Effie niega violentamente con la cabeza, tanto que creo que se va desnucar.-Bueno pero al menos te pone, ¿verdad?

-¡No!¡Hay déjame!.-Dice enfurruñada.- ¡Que no me gusta!.-Yo no puedo reírme más, me duele la boca y la barriga de tanta risa, y me lloran los ojos.

-¿Quien te gusta?.-Haymitch se asoma por la puerta. Effie se sobresalta y contesta.

-Nadie, no me gusta nadie.-añade nerviosa.-¿Y tu que haces ahí?

-Me ha abierto la madre de Katniss, me a invitado a cenar, preciosa.-Dice irónicamente, nosotros reímos y Effie nos mira furiosa.-Y por lo visto no me había avisado que teníamos visita.-Añade por encima del hombro para la señora Everdeen.-Hubieses dicho algo y me vestía de gala.

Todos reímos la broma y Effie añade un comentario sobre con que estés sobrio nos basta.

Luego de todo esto nos pusimos a cenar sin grandes incidentes, eso si yo estaba sentado al lado de Katniss, gracias a Prim, empezaba a caerme realmente bien, me había pedido que me sentara a su izquierda y luego le dijo a Gale que hiciese lo propio en su derecha. Así que Katniss se encontraba a mi izquierda, en la punta de la mesa. Era una gran ventaja por que podía mirarla sin parecer muy obvio y al tenerla al lado ella le hacia comentarios muy seguidamente.

La velada se mantuvo animada y la verdad es que pasamos un momento realmente agradable.

Al rato cerca de la medianoche, Prim es mandada a la cama y su madre subió a arroparla.

-Bueno, a lo que veníamos.-Añade Effie, seria de golpe.- Tenéis que volver a la escuela este lunes.

-¿A la escuela?.-Suelto yo de golpe.-¿Que escuela?

-¿Vamos as ido toda tu vida a la escuela y no sabes de que escuela te hablamos, precioso?.-Dice Haymitch con ironía. Yo le miro con furia por llamarme así.

-¿Pero porqué?.-Ahora es Katniss la que se queja.-Si...

Va añadir algo pero Haymitch la interrumpe:

-Que hayas ganado no significa que no tengáis que ir a la escuela, es obligatorio hasta los 18, cariño.

-Me trae sin cuidado si es hasta los 18.-Contesta malhumorada Katniss.

-Bueno ya, pero esta vez va enserio Katniss, me lo a venido a decir el propio presidente Snow.-Dice Effie.-No tenses más la cuerda Katniss no vale la pena que haga algo malo solo porque no queréis ir a la escuela, ¿no crees?

-¿Que te ha dicho?.- Katniss se tensa.- ¿Va hacerle daño a alguien?

-Sabes que no nos diría nada directamente.-Ahora es Cinna quien habla.-Pero lo dejo entrever.- Portia añade:

-Además tampoco es para tanto chicos, no puede ser peor que los juegos ¿no?

Después de eso no hablemos más del tema. Ellos comenzaron despedirse y yo me marché con Haymitch hacia mi casa. El camino lo hicimos en silencio hasta que llegamos a mi puerta.

-Convéncela de ir a la escuela.-me suelta sin más.

-¿Que te hace pensar que yo iré?.-Le digo fingiendo no prestarle atención.

-Porque arás lo que sea por que ella esté bien.-Le veo sonreír con autosuficiencia.-Muy buena la actuación.-No se de que me habla y se lo indico con mis ojos.-Si ya sabes, casi no se te notan los celos.-Me hace un guiño y se aleja hacia su casa.

Yo entro en la mía, cansado como no hace nunca, llevo las horas mal acumuladas sin sueño por cuidar a Katniss, y ahora me había quedado desvelado por cenar con Katniss. No con ella a solas, pero el motivo había sido ella. Como todo lo que hago últimamente.

Subo las escaleras con sigilo para no despertar a nadie, y me dirijo a mi habitación. Una vez dentro cierro la puerta y comienzo a desnudarme. No enciendo la luz, no la necesito, y una vez estoy en bóxers me lanzo a la cama.

Cierro los ojos y pienso.

¿Estaba celoso? Bueno esa no es la pregunta, sabía que estaba celoso desde hacia años pero, ¿Se le había notado? A Gale no la verdad, aunque aveces veía un atisbo de rencor cuando me giraba a verle luego de que yo hiciese reír a Katniss con algún comentario. Aparté estos pensamientos de mi mente y me obligue a dormir. No sin antes repetirme la frase que me había marcado hoy.

-No pienso dejarle el camino libre a Gale.

"_Darse por derrotados sin ni siquiera luchar es de Perdedores"._

**N.A:**

**Primero perdón por la longitud del texto pero como lo escribo primero a mano, se me fue la extensión.**

**Normalmente tenia pensado que si un capitulo empieza con Katniss acabe con ella. Y si empieza con Peeta acabe con él. Pero este me a salido así, xd.**

**Es que lo hice antes de pensarlo, pero bueno si alguna vez pasa será como en este pondré: &PEETA& o &KATNISS&, según toque.**

**Luego el nombre de Vellorita, como en el libro no lo mencionan y no he encontrado a nadie que sepa uno pues me dije a mi misma, ponle un nombre.**

**Y eso hice Vellorita, y es cierto una Vellorita también es una margarita pueden buscarlo si quieren. Esto surgió porque al ser nombre de planta Katniss, pensé que su madre así rubia y blanca me recordaba a una margarita, y de ahí la inspiración. En fin chorradas XD! El nombre es raro ¿no?, como todos los del libro pues no creo que desentone del .**

**Bueno ahora si me despido espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y nos leemos en el próximo.**


End file.
